Decisiones Adolescentes
by Jules Plenti
Summary: es un 01x02, los gboys despues de lo que sucediò llevan una vida ¿normal? Heero intentarà declararcele a Duo pero Relena llega còmo le dirá a ella? leanlo y please DEJEN REVIEWS espero que les guste ¡Terminado!con epilogo
1. Chapter 1 vida¿normal?

_pensamientos_

y los dialogos se deducen je

* * *

**Decisiones Adolescentes **

**Cáp. 1 vida...¿normal? **

Era un día de clase como cualquier otro estaba pasando lentamente, a lo lejos se podía distinguir a dos chicos hablando, uno de cabello castaño con una expresión fría y de ojos azules los cuales estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y otro de larga cabellera peinada en una larga trenza con una mirada de tierna expresión en sus ojos color lila.

_ no puede ser, esto no me sucede a mi, porqué, ……no le puedo decir simplemente por que si, que voy hacer, yo no sé nada de sentimientos fui entrenado para no tenerlos pero ahora esta confusión>> _

Duo: HEEROOOOOO, HEERO, HEERO

Heero: perdón me decías algo Duo

Duo: si te estaba preguntando que qué íbamos hacer por la tarde

Heero: ……. no lo sé

_ mi nombre es Heero Yui tengo 17 años asisto a clases a un instituto en preparatoria junto con mis actuales "amigos" Quatre, Trowa, Wu-Fei, Hilde y el chico al que se supone que debería estar escuchando es Duo Maxwell, después de que todo se calmó asistimos a este instituto, si se preguntan de mi pensamiento al principio pues no les puedo responder por que ni yo lo sé sólo se que tengo este sentimiento cada vez que estoy con el Duo, mi buen amigo, confiable, alegre, entusiasta, parlanchín, y tierno amigo…..esperen dije…..tierno? o.O demonios ahora entienden lo que me sucede>> _

Duo: Heero entonces que vamos a hacer los chicos quieren ir a ver alguna película al cine

Heero: ...y tu quieres ir?

Duo: Pues sí además no tengo nada que hacer por la tarde o tu si tienes algo que hacer?

Heero: tengo que estudiar...

Duo: estudiar es todo lo que haces además necesitas divertirte amigo -le dijo el chico de largo cabello al mismo tiempo que se colocaba frente a Heero-

Heero: ...qué...qué haces Duo O.O' -le preguntó al ver como el otro chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro haciendo que este se sonrojara y se sorprendiera-

Duo: sip tus ojos demuestran de nuevo que tu vida es aburrida vamos tienes que divertirte alguna vez -dijo el chico con un tono divertido-

Heero: bah... –fue lo único que se escucho por parte del chico de mirada fría mientras continuaba caminando-

Duo: voy a tomar eso como un si! pasaré por tu casa como a las 7:00 PM para que alcancemos a los demás en el cine –gritó el chico entusiasmado-

Heero: Has lo que quieras... –dijo el chico para después desaparecer-

El chico de ojos azules se encontraba recostado en su habitación con la luz apagada, su mente estaba hecha un nudo de pensamientos.

_ en que estoy pensando es Duo, es la culpa de ese baka por que se me acerco tanto, de todos modos sólo somos amigos cierto, y eso no importó cierto, y además Duo no me importa cierto? Noooooo si importa no sé que me pasa lo mejor será que me aleje de el y así todo se va a borrar de mi mente ¿cierto?_ (n/a: lo siento Heero pero eso no funciona te lo digo por experiencia T-T) _claro que no se va a borrar así como así demonios, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS!__>> _

De pronto se escucha como llaman a la puerta, seguida por un ruido de una caída (n/a: jajaja se cayó de la cama, me hubiera gustado ver eso XD).

Heero después de levantarse del piso sobandose la cabeza iba maldiciendo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Heero: Quien demonios es!...ah hola amigo Duo

Duo: estás bien te ves un poco exaltado

Heero: y por que no habría de estarlo que ya nos vamos –dijo ignorando lo sucedido hacía unos momentos atrás- (n/a: que cambio jajaja)

Duo: si ya estás listo ya

Heero: creo que...si ya vamonos _ me hace daño pensar, y no hablo de daño sentimental me dolió T-T, esta bien pero ahora ya estoy bien ¬¬>>_

Llegando a la entrada del cine Duo se detuvo en seco y se quedó en un silencio total después de haber estado bromeando y hablando sin parar durante todo el camino, Heero estaba extrañado pero decidió permanecer en silencio para ver que sucedía.

Duo: oye Heero tengo algo...que quiero decirte... es muy importante... te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho pero no estaba seguro pero creo que ahora es el momento...

Heero: Duo...

Duo: Heero yo...yo te quiero decir que yo...te...

Pero antes de que Duo pudiera terminar su oración un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color turquesa llegó y los interrumpió.

Quatre: Duo! Heero! Que bueno que llegaron!

Duo: Hola amigo Quatre!...creo que tendremos que hablar luego Heero –le dijo con aire de misterio y casi en un susurro que sólo Heero escucho-

Heero: Hola –dijo sin tanto entusiasmo- _ QUE? Me lleva la (¡$&# por que $#&rj0... bueno y que me quería decir por que estaba tan misterioso, por qué dijo yo te, yo te qué? Por que me preocupa que me quería decir? Por que estoy intrigado si ya no me importa? Y por que me sigo preguntando? DEMONIOS!>> _

Trowa: Vaya hasta que llegaron pensé que ya no vendrían

Duo: Hola! amigo donde está Hil

Wu-Fei: esa mujer se fue hablando con cuanto tipo se le ponía enfrente

Duo. Acaso ese enojo en tu voz serán celos Wu

Wu-Fei: no digas estupideces Maxwell

Quatre sólo reía al ver su discusión mientras otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda contenía la risa mientras miraba embelesado al chico rubio riendo frente a el

(n/a: que bonito está enamorado jajaja) y otro chico estaba callado y como siempre sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Duo: si vamos, oye y Hilde? Alguien tiene que llamarla

Quatre: estoy seguro de nuestro amigo Wu-Fei podrá ir a buscarla

Wu-Fei: por qué yo, a mi no me importa lo que esa mujer haga...pero...iré a buscarla de todos modos para que no nos retrase (n/a: claro "para que no nos retrase" jajaja amigo Wu ni tu te creíste eso)

Trowa: a que hora empieza la función –dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda como siempre sin expresar emoción alguna-

Quatre: creo que... YA! Es mejor que entremos no creen –les dijo entusiasmado ...siento haberte interrumpido pero...no voy a permitir que las cosas sean tan fáciles para ti... –le dijo en un tono frió y no como su voz sutil y alegre de siempre a Heero éste sólo se quedo en silencio reflexionando las palabras de Quatre- vamos chicos que película quieren ver! –dijo el rubio de nuevo pero ahora en su alegre tono de costumbre

Duo: pero Hil y Wu?

Quatre: estoy seguro de que nos alcanzarán después así que vamos –dijo tomando por el brazo al castaño de ojos esmeralda

Duo: sip hay que entrar –dijo arrastrando a un Heero sonrosado- ô/ô

CONTINUARÀ…………..

* * *

Este es el 1er càp. espero que haya sido de su agrado en el prox càp.

Heero el soldado perfecto confundido y enamorado, que le pasa a Quatre, espero que les agrade el pròximo càp MISION: ACEPTADA.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Mision: Aceptada

**Cáp. 2 **

Misión: Aceptada 

Dentro del cine se encontraban sentados los cuatro, estaban Trowa sentado a lado de Quatre y Duo sentado a lado de Heero (n/a: obviamente que esperaban) pronto llegaron Wu-Fei y Hilde de una forma algo graciosa ya que...

flashback 

Wu-Fei había ido a traer a Hilde pero ella estaba platicando (n/a: mejor dicho ligando) con unos muchachos que se encontraban fuera del cine...

Hilde: enserio te gustaría salir conmigo genial! Dame tu número y yo... –pero una voz la interrumpió-

Wu-Fei: tu niña me mandaron a traerte

Hilde: oye! Que no ves que estoy ocupada así que shu,shu

Wu-Fei: oye yo no soy tu...bueno intentaré ser amable así que tu vamonos! –dijo mientras se la llevaba arrastrando de un brazo (n/a: no pus si que amabilidad) y claro Hilde se iba despidiendo de los tipos que había conocido cosa que no le hizo nada de gracia a chico chino

fin del flashback 

Así que se sentaron los dos juntos a lado de los demás, la película transcurrió, pero al parecer casi nadie había puesto atención a ésta ya que Trowa miraba de reojo al chico rubio mientras éste se le acercaba cada vez más, Hilde discutía con Wu-Fei sobre lo ocurrido y a la ves se reía al ver el sonrojo de este, Duo bueno el estaba pensando en como decirle a Heero eso que tanto ansiaba, Heero estaba en sus pensamientos mandando por millonésima vez al #$&#$ a Quatre por interrumpirlo cuándo estaba con Duo (n/a: pero según a el ya no le importa jajaja) pero a la vez pensando en el por qué de tan repentino cambio en éste.

Heero: _ acaso a Quatre le gus...no, no, no el esta en la baba por Trowa péro y si... NO maldición mi mente me juega sucio, pero y si... HEERO CONTROLATE...pero entonces por qué, por qué, por qué, AHHHHHHH por qué sigo pensando _(n/a: que divertido lo voy a volver loco)

Al terminar la película todos se encontraban afuera Duo había querido ir a comprar algo de comer y a Heero se le hizo una buena oportunidad para estar con el pero cuando Heero le dijo a Duo que lo acompañaba Quatre se les pego y como chicle y después jaló al chico de ojos esmeralda haciendo que todos decidieran acompañarlo pero Duo los detuvo

Duo: de veras no es necesario que vayamos todos sólo quiero algo ligero (n/a: en su idioma necesitaba una tienda completa de autoservicio).

Heero: y no quieres que yo te acompañe –dijo poniendo cara de perrito cosa que nunca fallaba para convencer a Duo-

Duo: pues….yo….este…sssss

Quatre: NO! Heerito Duito ya había dicho que quería ir solo

Heero: pero como voy a dejar a Duito solito ¬¬#

Quatre: pues para que vas a estar con el como chicle ¬¬#

Estaban apunto de los golpes cuando Duo los interrumpió

Duo: está bien chicos no me voy a tardar y si no quieren que me vaya solo pues Hilde me puede acompañar

Hilde: claro yo voy –dijo feliz- así voy a conocer a muchos chicos más….

Wu-Fei: eso si que no……mmmm es decir yo voy con Maxwell esa mujer no se puede dejar sola y a lo mejor y le da malas influencias a Maxwell –dijo el chico oriental rojo como tomate-

Heero: por que ellos si pueden ir

Quatre: por que Duito quiere que tu no vayas con el –dijo en un tono triunfante sobre un molesto Heero.

Trowa camino sin decir nada hasta que Quatre lo detuvo

Quatre: a….dónde vas

Heero: jeje tu novio te abandona –le dijo Heero en un susurro

Quatre: cállate Heero –le contestó molesto y siguió con lo de Trowa deteniéndolo de un brazo-

Trowa:… -acarició la cabeza de Quatre y dijo- tranquilo veo que tienes que hablar con Heero además voy a cerciorarme de que esos tres no se metan en problemas

Quatre: sip –dijo feliz y aliviado-

Heero: ya estamos solos así que deja de fingir que demonios te sucede Quatre, por que te has estado comportando de esa manera acaso a ti te gus….

Quatre: no, perdón era lo último que quería que creyeras pero como ya te dije no te voy a permitir que te salgan tan fáciles las cosas.

Heero: …………………no entiendo nn' –sólo se ve a Quatre caer estilo anime-

Quatre: …….. –suspira- verás…….

flash back 

Duo me contó todo lo que sentía por ti y al parecer el piensa que no lo vas a corresponder

Duo: Quatre necesito decirle pero tengo miedo

Quatre: miedo a que?

Duo: verás Heero es inexpresivo y muy frió, siempre es así y me gustaría que para variar el me dijera algo bueno no sé algo que haga latir mi corazón….. se que es mucho pedir que me diga alguna ves "Duo yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho" sin embargo………. –unas pequeñas gotas invadieron sus ojos y estaban persistentes en caer-

Quatre: Duo….. –el chico rubio abrazó a su amigo y acariciando su cabeza dijo- tranquilo yo sé que estás completa y absolutamente enamorado de él pero resiste un poco…..mira dale una semana y si en esa semana no te dice nada entonces puedes correr y confesarle lo que sientes

Duo: pero el nunca me lo va a decir así que es mejor que yo se lo diga o si no nunca va a haber nada entre nosotros,……aun que ciertamente dudo que suceda algo de todos modos……

Quatre: sé que usualmente te diría que siguieras a tu corazón y tal vez lo que te diga te parezca duro pero te lo tengo que decir……… Duo Maxwell tu no puedes decirle nada a Heero por que te le estarías sirviendo en una bandeja de plata rogándole que te amara y eso…..eso no me parece en absoluto además ya te dije aguarda una semana mientras yo a intento derretir el témpano de hielo que el soldado perfecto tiene como corazón

Duo: pero si no logras nada……y si se aleja de mi –dijo Duo entre sollozos

Quatre: si se aleja de ti entonces ni siquiera merece que alguien como tu llegue a amarlo

Duo: pero si no le digo exploto

Quatre: mira si en una semana no te dice nada y veo que no hay avances entonces tu podrás y hacer y decir lo que quieras sólo te pido aguanta una semana

Y eso fue lo que le propuse….

fin del flash back 

Quatre: por eso no voy a dejar que las cosas sean tan fáciles para ti…..no voy a dejar que hagas sufrir a Duo

Heero: ………y que te hace pensar que yo quiero a Duo? –dijo Heero con su siempre expresión fría

Quatre: ……… -sólo suspiro y comenzó a decir- Heero si tu no amarás a Duo entonces ni siquiera estarías aquí en primer lugar y ni si quiera hubieras escuchado lo que te tenía que decir

Heero: ………… -él permaneció en silencio Quatre tenía razón pero que hacer el nunca se sentía confundido y ahora no sabía que hacer- yo……… yo no tengo sentimientos como Duo me ha dejado claro que piensa por que crees que yo voy a decirle que lo amo

Quatre: simplemente por que lo amas así que… -pero Heero lo interrumpió

Heero: todos me dicen el soldado perfecto pero soy un humano con sentimientos y confusiones y……..yo no sé que hacer……lo único que se hacer es cumplir misiones no sirvo para confesar mis sentimientos

Quatre: entonces Heero Yui tu nueva misión: confesarle tus sentimientos a Duo Maxwell, tienes un lapso de tiempo de 72 hrs (n/a: para esto Duo había hablado con Quatre hace 4 días por eso estaba apunto de decirle a Heero lo que sentía)

Heero:…… -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo- MISION: ACEPTADA soy un soldado y nuca fallo en mis misiones y esta no va a ser la excepción así que no me importa lo que suceda yo Heero Yui juro decirle a Duo cuánto lo amo sin importar lo que haya dicho antes 

Quatre se sentía feliz lo iba a lograr iba lograr la felicidad de sus dos amigos

CONTINUARÀ………..


	3. Chapter 3 un soldado no llora

**Cáp. 3**

**Un soldado no llora y ¿un ser humano?**

Heero tenía 72hrs el día había comenzado y el estaba dispuesto a proceder con su misión, camino rumbo a la escuela hasta llegar al aula de clases, Duo se encontraba sentado y estaba algo triste.

Duo como me gustaría llegar y decirte cuánto te amo para así poder estar juntos (n/a: creo que ya lo volví cursi)

Heero comenzó a acercarse a Duo pero al ver a esa personas su sangre dejó de fluir y sintió como su corazón y todo su mundo se rompía.

¿¿: Hola Heero no hay ni un beso para mi

Heero: que haces aquí deberías estar en algún congreso o algo así no? Relena

Relena: pues verás decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones y que mejor lugar que a tu lado no importa lo que haya pasado antes pero por ahora estaré aquí contigo estudiando

Esas palabras resonaron dentro de la cabeza de Heero, no, demonios por qué por qué ahora tenías que llegar a interferir pero es mi misión y yo nunca fallo una misión 

Relena: que sucede Heero por que te has quedado tan callado de repente acaso llegué en mal momento.

Heero: malo, no tienes ni la menor idea no...claro que no.

Relena, que bueno es que creí que pues como nos habíamos separado mucho tiempo pues tal vez tu ya habías encontrado a...alguien

Heero: a que te refieres con alguien que sabrá algo y a que vino yo ya no la quiero, si es que alguna vez lo hice.

Relena: nada olvídalo no me hagas caso, además yo sé y tu sabes que siempre estaremos juntos –después de decir esto abrazó a Heero el cuál se quedó inmóvil estaba congelado no sabía como reaccionar.

En ese momento Heero miró hacia su "objetivo" y se dio cuenta de lo peor, Duo lo estaba mirando y sus hermosos ojos se iban llenando de pequeñas lágrimas lo cuál Quatre notó y fue de inmediato con su amigo, para cuándo Relena había soltado a Heero Duo ya se había marchado junto con el chico rubio. (n/a: uyuyuy en que lío te metí Heero probrecito je)

Relena: pero por que no has hablado Heero acaso te sientes mal

Heero: verás Relena tengo algo muy importante que decirte y es que yo...yo no...tu ya no... –pero el timbre lo interrumpió la profesora había entrado y Relena se había ido al parecer ella se encontraba en un aula diferente.

Relena: lo siento Heero hablamos después yo también tengo algo importante que decirte –le grito mientras se marchaba-

_ genial y ahora cómo le digo a Relena que ella ya no significa nada para mi y que yo...yo amo a Duo. Pues simple...oye Relena que crees que cuando nos separamos me volví gay y ahora estoy enamorado de Duo y tu pues tu ya me eres equis...¬¬ bueno creo que no jeje, está bien que sea frío y duro pero pobre hasta a mi me dolería que me dijera algo así...aun que y si Relena se volviera...y se quedara con...otra tipa todo sería más fácil, nah no creo o si bueno espero...en que pienso tengo que ir a ver a Duo espero que me perdone a donde se abrá ido ya empezó la clase y el no está aquí y tampoco está Quatre en dónde puedes estar Duo _

Mientras Heero pensaba y pensaba y pensaba (n/a: jejejeje que? Pues pensó mucho) Duo se encontraba con Quatre en los jardines de la escuela contándole todo.

Quatre: tranquilo Duo estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para esto _ Heero ciertamente me va a tener que dar una explicación y espero que recuerde que el tiempo sigue caminando _

Duo: pues espero que esa explicación sea buena –dijo mientras sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

El timbre del receso había sonado y se veían chicos saliendo de sus aulas un tanto agobiados.

Quatre. Vamos Duo no llores Duo-chan todo se va a resolver –pero una voz los interrumpió

¿¿: vamos Duo los soldados no lloran.

Quatre y Duo se sorprendieron al ver quien había dicho esas palabras y dijeron al unísono "Heero"

Heero: entonces que Duo le vas a hacer caso a Quatre y me darás permiso de darte una explicación o seguirás llorando.

Duo: pero tu y Relena y además soy un ser humano no me importa si soy o fui un soldado soy un ser humano por lo tanto también puedo llorar no? –pero algo hizo que dejara de hablar pero sus lagrimas siguieron corriendo

Heero se acercó a Duo y colocó su mano sobre el rostro del chico el cuál se sonrojó, y gusrdó silencio, Heero retiró una lagrima con su pulgar y le dijo de la manera más tierna que pudo... (n/a: imagínense uno de los primeros Cáp. de Gundam W. Cuando hace eso con la Relela pero

A Duo no le dice que lo va a matar nn)

Heero: Duo por favor no llores...los soldados no lloran

Duo: Heero...

Quatre: saben iré a buscar a Trowa así que los dejo solos chicos –dijo un chico rubio sin ser escuchado, así que se fue de ahí, ya que sabía hacia donde iban las cosas

Heero: yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, también me ha costado mucho el poder decírtelo pero...es que no sabía como –pero justo cuando iba a pronunciar la tan ansiada frase alguien los interrumpe-

¿¿: Heero te estaba buscando necesito que me acompañes...lo siento interrumpo algo es que...bueno... hola joven Duo me da mucho gusto volver a verlo

Duo: Hola señorita Relena (n/a: checan como el no dijo que le daba gusto verla)

Heero: ...si enseguida te acompaño Relena... –dijo Heero disimulando su frustración _ que quiere esta yo por fin le iba a decir a Duo que lo amaba ahhhhhhh DEMONIOS MISIÓN INTERRUMPÍDA - _después hablamos Duo

Duo: mas te vale Heero te estaré esperando

Heero se fue detrás de Relena pero no dejaba de pensar en Duo, Relena se detuvo y cuando volvió a la realidad se encontraban bajo un árbol, los dos se encontraban en silencio, pero lo que no sabían era que Duo había llegado ahí primero pero no intenciones de escucharlos sino que por primera vez quería pensar un momento y cerca de donde se encontraban había una zona llena de árboles donde casi nadie iba, pero esta vez se encontraba ahí bajo un árbol con las manos cruzadas bajo su cabeza apunto de dormirse cuándo escucho a los chicos, usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para evitar ir a ver de que hablaban en realidad necesitaba pensar.

Relena: Heero yo bueno te tengo que decir que ... tu eres una persona muy importante para mi y por eso espero que me hagas un gran favor

Heero: claro...puedes contar conmigo

Relena: necesito que...me correspondas aun que no sea verdad

Heero: no te entiendo, para que quieres que te corresponda aun que no sea verdad

Relena: veras eso te lo explicaré después sólo acepta

Heero: yo...

Relena: por favor Heero es muy importante para mi...es más Heero Yui necesito que me ayudes en esta pequeña "misión" por favor –dijo Relena con una cara que ni Heero pudo resistir.

Heero: me tendrás que explicar bien por que no te entiendo nada pero...MISIÓN: ACEPTADA

Relena. Muchas gracias Heero te prometo que te lo explicaré después

Mientras ellos seguían platicando Duo no pudo más y se acercó a ellos a escuchar lo que hablaban pero fue lo pero que pudo haber hecho ya que lo que vio le destrozo el corazón

Relena: Heero yo te amo siempre te he amado me haces sentir viva y me he enamorado de ti día con día cada vez que te veo mi corazón comienza a latir de tal forma que creo que va a salir y yo voy a morir de amor por ti (n/a: yo me empalagué sola con lo que acabo de escribir)

Heero: Relena yo también te amo y siempre te he amado...

Duo escucho esto y al no poder más se fue corriendo los dos chicos ni siquiera notaron su presencia, Heero continuaba sin entender pero se lo había prometido a Relena además lo que le dijo fue una gran, gran mentira. Relena suspiró aliviada. Y Heero bueno el seguía con su porte frió mientras los dos guardaban silencio.

Duo: por que Heero era eso lo que me querías decir que enrealidad estaban enamorado de Relena y no de mi, acaso... -pero incluso no podía pensar era demasiada la tristeza que sentía, así que de nuevo comenzó a llorar intentando encontrar a su mejor amigo Quatre- por que Heero, sabía que era una estupidez pensar que alguna vez te escucharía dedicarme esas frases por que... me has hecho esto... mi querido Heero... 

Mientras en los jardines aún se encontraban el castaño y la niña rubia en silencio, hasta que Heero rompió con este.

Heero: MISIÓN CUMPLIDA –dijo casi automáticamente (n/a: creo que decir eso tantas veces le causó un severo trauma)- Relena ahora me vas a decir para que querías escuchar esto...

Relena: veras no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé y cuanto tiempo soñé con decirte esto y que tu me correspondieras...pero...ahora que lo escucho me he dado cuenta que tenía la razó ya que a mi...bueno ya no soy...ya no me... –pero antes de la que la chica rubia pudiera terminar Heero la interrumpió ya que empezó a llover-

Heero: es mejor que entremos al edificio y ahí terminarás de explicarme.

CONTINUARÀ…….


	4. Chapter 4 Que eres qué?

* * *

En el capitulo pasado...

Relena: veras no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé y cuanto tiempo soñé con decirte esto y que tu me correspondieras...pero...ahora que lo escucho me he dado cuenta que tenía la razón ya que a mi...bueno ya no soy...ya no me... –pero antes de la que la chica rubia pudiera terminar Heero la interrumpió ya que empezó a llover-

Heero: es mejor que entremos al edificio y ahí terminarás de explicarme.

* * *

**Cáp. 4**

**Qué eres qué?**

Heero y Relena entraron a la biblioteca, que era el edificio que se encontraba más cerca en esos momentos...

Heero: ... ya piensas explicarme para qué querías que te correspondiera... -dijo detenièndoce y mirando a la chica-

Relena: pues verás lo que en realidad quería... era darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ti...ya que yo...bueno la verdad a mi me...

Heero: deja de darle vueltas y apresúrate a explicarme por qué el receso está apunto de terminar –dijo Heero algo desesperado-

Relena: -suspiró- Heero...yo...bueno a mi...me ...gusta ... una chica!

Heero comenzó a reír un poco después de la impresión o.O

Heero: jajaja, entonces tu eres...

Relena: si, si soy ... y por qué te ríes acaso te estás burlando de mi...

Heero: XD no para nada, es qué en la mañana como me dijiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre pues pensé que tu... bueno.

Relena: ah...eso...pues como yo pensaba que tu seguías sintiendo algo tan especial por mi pues por eso lo dije para comprobarlo ya que cuando te pregunte si tenías a alguien no me respondiste, por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo tu qué me querías decir...

Heero: ...mmmmm...que pues que a mi...me ..gusta un chico...

Relena: o.O entonces...creo...que...hoy...fue...el día de las declaraciones...estoy tan feliz de que por fin hayas podido olvidarme al principio tenía miedo ya que pensaba que si tu me seguías amando tal vez mi confesión te lastimaría...

Heero: claro ¬¬' _no te des aires de grandeza  
_

Relena: por cierto dime encontraste a alguien que te llene de felicidad como a mi...alguien que haga latir tu corazón, que haga que tu respiración se acelere... –Relena siguió hablando más Heero lo único que escuchaba era ... blah, bla, bla bla bla blah blah hasta que terminó de hablar- que me dices Heero?

Heero: _De que demonios está hablando está loca_ perdón o.o que?

Relena: que si ya encontraste a una persona especial que te llene... –pero antes de que comenzará con su discurso cursi Heero la interrumpió-

Heero: si Relena ya lo encontré

Relena: vaya que felicidad! Y dime quién es?

Heero: pues...para qué quieres saber...

Relena: pues supongo que si alguien se ganó el corazón de Heero Yui debe ser alguien especial, único anda dime y yo te digo por quién me volví... bueno ya sabes...

Heero: -.- ... dime tu primero

Relena: bueno pues recuerdas a Dorothy?

Heero: la que casi nos mata, claro ¬¬

Relena: pues verás cuando partiste me quedé muy sola y pues al volverla a tratar me di cuenta de que no era una persona tan mala y bueno ya te imaginas que sucedió después supongo que a ti también te pasó lo mismo –dijo la rubia con corazoncitos en sus ojos ilusionadamente y algo sonrojada.

Heero: _ni si quiera me quiero imaginar lo que pasó después_ ...oye... a que te refieres con que a mi me debió haber sucedido lo mismo?

Relena: si después de que le confesarás tu amor y...bueno ya sabes después de su primer beso juntos, cuando profundizan las cosas.

Heero: es que...el aún no lo sabe

Relena: QUE? Heero como es posible que no le hayas dicho algo tan importante, el tiempo pasa y que tal si a alguien se le ocurre quitarte...lo o... bueno sabes si te piensa corresponder

Heero: pues no es tan fácil decirle y COMO QUE ME LO PIENSAN QUITAR

Relena: bueno sólo suponía y si es muy fácil solo le tienes que abrir tu corazón y dejar que las palabras salgan.

Heero: ... no, no es fácil por que Duo es mi amigo... –Heero guardó silencio al ver que se había delatado solo- Oops no te tenía que haber dicho eso –dijo mirando a Relena de reojo algo nervioso al ver la cara de loba que ésta ponía.

Relena: AAAAAAAAAAH que lindo te gusta Duo que lindo –dijo poniendo una cara kawaii (n/a: kawaii cara de gato de anime)- vaya Heero y por qué dices que no es tan fácil.

Heero: por que no puedo llegar y decirle "Hola amigo Duo, que crees que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" crees que sería fácil –dijo imaginando la cara de estupefacción de Duo al escuchar eso.

Relena: pues si,... anda a que le tienes tanto miedo

Heero: YO NO TENGO MIEDO A NADA _aun que si lo tuviera miedo a lago y no estoy aceptando que tengo miedo, sólo hablando en teoría bueno es a que me rechace no lo soportaría._

Relena: dime acaso le tienes miedo al rechazo?

Heero: bruja O.O

Relena: QUE ME DIJISTE?

Heero: ah no nada como crees si he estado calladito je, je

Relena: ...¬¬ más te vale, bueno en que estábamos ah sí en que le tienes miedo al rechazo, pero olvídate de eso, todos tenemos miedo al principio pero verás que solo son sugestiones.

Heero: pero y si no...

Relena: vamos Heero, mira...te gusta Duo?

Heero: si

Relena: lo amas?

Heero: si

Relena: y quieres que el te ame?

Heero: si

Relena: y quieres darle todo todo todo –dijo la chica comenzando a cantar pero se detuvo al ver la situación- Entonces quieres todo con el?. –dijo poniendo una cara "pícara".

Heero: si... aguarda ya perdiste el punto –dijo Heero apenado

Relena: entonces que esperas, ve y dile todo lo que me acabas de decir a mi... menos lo de bruja ejem, ejem... bueno de cualquier forma...ve Heero y dile cuanto lo amas! –dijo Relena con una pierna sobre una silla mientras daba su discurso de forma heroica.

Heero: eh... Relena estoy acá –dijo del lado contrario de la chica

Relena: ah sí bueno da igual el punto es que vayas ahora NO PIERDAS TIEMPO!

Heero se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del edificio era ahora o nunca estaba decidido, a unos cuantos metros se detuvo para mirar a la chica rubia que lo observaba y le dijo...

Heero: Gracias...Relena _vaya nunca me imagine decir eso pero bueno quien diría que justificaría su existencia algún día _–la chica solo lo despedía con un movimiento en su brazo comenzando a caminar lentamente.

Heero comenzó a ver de entre todos los alumnos a la única persona que le interesaba pero...que sucedía estaba llorando a la vez que Quatre lo abrazaba, mientras más se acercaba más lograba notar el dolor en el rostro de aquella persona tan especial para el.

Al llegar frente a ellos Quatre lo miro con una cara de "me debes una muy buena explicación" pero Duo al levantar la vista tenia sus hermosos ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas, a Heero se le partió el corazón al ver el rostro de Duo de Su Duo.

Heero:...que...que sucedió...Duo

Duo: y todavía lo preguntas –dijo entre llanto.

Heero: ...a...que te refieres...Duo...no sé de que me hablas, que sucede.

Duo:...como pudiste engañarme... acaso no te intereso ni un poco.

Heero: claro que si me interesas he estado intentando hablar contigo todo el día tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Duo: ya sé que tienes que decirme...

Heero: pero a qué te refieres Duo como lo sabes –dijo pensando que Duo los había escuchado hablar en la biblioteca-

Duo: te escuché hablando a ti y a esa...a Relena

Heero: y que piensas al respecto Duo no pensaba que reaccionarás de esta forma.

Duo: y como querías que reaccionara que me pusiera a saltar y a lanzar flores.

Heero: pero Duo yo no pensé que te molestara tanto...pensé qué...bueno pensé otra cosa incluso Relena me aconsejó sobre como decírtelo pero...

Duo: Relena, Relena... acaso no piensas en otra cosa

Heero: de verdad Duo no te entiendo Relena es mi amiga –pero Duo lo interrumpió

Duo: vete al demonio Heero... –dijo para salir corriendo-

Heero: Duo... DUO ESPERA! –Iba salir corriendo detrás del chico pero Quatre que hasta el momento permaneció en silencio lo detuvo

Quatre: déjalo Heero el está muy dolido, no querrá verte...cómo pudiste, nos engañaste, me mentiste con lo de Duo

Heero: aguarda a que te refiere, no entiendo Nada que está sucediendo

Quatre: como que qué sucede, Duo te escuchó a ti y a Relena cuándo ella te confesaba su amor y tu... tu le correspondías, si la querías a ella por que me dijiste que amabas a Duo.

Heero: hey...aguarda un momento que Duo escuchó qué

Quatre: escuchó cuando le correspondías a Relena.

Heero: no, no, no eso no esta bien eso no fue verdad eso, eso no debió de escucharlo

Quatre: pero tu mismo lo aceptaste...si no era a eso a que te referías

Heero: yo... –suspiró resignado y le contó a Quatre todo lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos-

Quatre: o.o Relena es...y está con... Dorothy

Heero:... si y por eso Duo está en un grave error que debo arreglar lo más pronto posible. Quatre te sientes bien –dijo al mirar la reacción del chico-

Quatre: o.o Relena es...y está con... Dorothy

Heero: si ya te dije que si, oye te sientes bien

Quatre: o.o Relena es...y está con... Dorothy

Heero: bueno yo ya me voy... –Heero se marchó dejando a un Quatre con los ojos abiertos como plato-

El timbre sonó y todos entraron al aula de clase, incluso Quatre ya que Heero al entrar al edificio se encontró con Trowa y le informo de la condición de Quatre por lo que Trowa fue a tranquilizarlo, pronto ya se encontraba repuesto de la gran noticia, Duo también estaba dentro del salón pero su mirada estaba llena de odio y a la vez de tristeza.

Heero: _que voy a hacer..._ _bueno por ahora tendré que esperar ya que la clase ya comenzó y pues esperaré a que Duo se tranquilice un poco, ya sé después de clases hablaré con el y así solucionaremos todo... ahhhhh por que me pasa esto maldición._

Las clases por fin llegaron a su fin Heero miraba a Duo para poder detenerlo ya que estaba seguro de que intentaría salir tratando de evitarlo, pero cuándo intentó buscarlo con la mirada se dio cuenta de que el chico iba saliendo del aula, rápidamente Heero intentó darle alcance pero lamentablemente fue imposible, en la puerta todos comenzaban a amontonarse para salir del salón, cuándo por fin pudo salir del aula, se dio cuanta que lo había perdido de vista, decidió ir a ver si lo alcanzaba pero alguien lo detuvo gritando...

: Heero!

Heero se quería alcanzar a Duo en ese momento pero aún así se detuvo algo resignado

Heero: que sucede Relena?

Relena: Ya le dijiste verdad? dime cuéntame todos los detalles

Heero: ...no

Relena: por qué no me quieres decir TT

Heero: por que Duo se enojó conmigo y ahora no me quiere hablar

Relena: este bueno como te decía yo me tengo que ir rápido verás...Dorothy me va a llamar hoy y quiero recibir su llamada yo misma –decía Relena mientras se alejaba con estrellitas en los ojos-

Heero se quedó solo en el pasillo cuándo notó la presencia de Quatre el cuál le sonrió amablemente.

Quatre: estoy seguro de que esto se resolverá pronto

Heero: dónde está Duo

Quatre...el se fue muy rápido apenas y se despidió de mi, se veía devastado... no creo que puedas decirle hoy ya que es tan terco que no creo que te escuche estoy seguro de que mañana estará mejor y podrás hablar con el.

Heero: ya veo...pero si espero hasta mañana solo tendré 48 horas

Quatre: ya veo así que no estás dispuesto a fallar

Heero: yo nunca fallo en ninguna misión –dijo Heero mientras se alejaba con su porte de siempre.

Al llegar a su casa se sentó en su sala, estaba solo y oscuro comenzó a mirar el teléfono que tenía a un lado de el

Heero: a esta hora ese baka de Duo ya me habría llamado por lo menos unas 10 veces –dijo con un tono de tristeza y algo de gracia al recordar cuando Duo le hablaba demasiadas veces tan sólo para alguna cosa sin importancia..

No se resistió más y levanto la bocina comenzando a marcar el teléfono, comenzó a sonar una y otra vez.

Dentro de su alcoba se encontraba un Duo totalmente destrozado, estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, escuchó el teléfono sonar pero no quiso ver quien era dejó que siguiera sonando

Duo: tal vez dejen mensaje no estoy de ánimos para hablar con nadie... y mucho menos con...Heero, aun qué por qué me hago ilusiones nunca me ha llamado por qué habría de hacerlo ahora.

* * *

-(Contestadora)ya esta grabando?...si baka...no seas malo Heero...empieza a hablar baka...Ah jajaja lo siento... Hola, en este momento no me encuentro, así que por favor no llores por mi y mejor déjame un mensaje después del tono-

* * *

Duo: es cierto ya no lo recordaba... como no sabía utilizar la Contestadora le pedí a Heero que me ayudara a grabar un mensaje lo intentamos al menos 10 veces hasta que Heero se desesperó y éste fue el mensaje que mejor quedó... –dijo para que después sus lágrimas brotaran de nuevo mientras el recargaba su rostro en sus rodillas..

* * *

-(en el teléfono)-

-Duo contesta, sé que estás ahí por favor necesito explicarte todo-

Duo miró el teléfono era Heero...estaba pensando en no contestar pero no podía, amaba demasiado a Heero como para olvidarlo o igonrarlo de un día para otro, caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente al teléfono.

-Duo por favor contéstame es importante yo necesito decirte algo por favor sé que estás oyéndome-

Duo, miró el teléfono y posó su mano sobre este aún inseguro de contestar se quedó así no sabía que hacer

-Duo yo te quiero decir que yo... yo... te...-

Pero Duo contestó el teléfono interrumpiendo a Heero contestando con una voz fría.

-Duo: ... que quieres Heero...-

-Heero: ... Duo... yo...-

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5 Dejame decirte

En el capitulo pasado...

-Duo yo te quiero decir que yo... yo... te...-

Pero Duo contestó el teléfono interrumpiendo a Heero contestando con una voz fría.

-Duo:... que quieres Heero...-

-Heero: ... Duo... yo...-

**

* * *

Cáp. 5**

**Deja me que te diga una vez que te quiero...**

-Duo: ...tu qué Heero...

-Heero: yo te quiero decir ...que yo... siento lo que sucedió en la escuela, yo no...

-Duo: yo, yo, yo es en todo lo que piensas, querías pedirme perdón para calmar a tu conciencia, pues entonces por mi no te preocupes...-le interrumpió Duo-

-Heero: Duo aguarda...yo- Pero Duo lo interrumpió de nuevo-

-Duo:...adiós Heero...- Dijo para después cortar la comunicación-.

-Heero: Duo no aguarda yo...te amo...- Lamentablemente cuando dijo esto Duo ya había cortado la comunicación.

* * *

Heero se encontraba maldiciéndose en silencio en la oscuridad de su sala, caminó hacía una ventana que se encontraba en un extremo de esa habitación y cerró las cortinas dando un suspiró para después caminar hacia su habitación, se recostó en silencio sobre su cama y comenzó a pensar.

Heero: _por qué, por qué no puedo decirle...podría ser que no esté destinado a estar con él...no yo no creo en el destino pero...DEMONIOS no puedo comenzar a pensar en eso ahora tendré que esperar hasta mañana como dijo Quatre y me quedarán sólo 48hrs no puede ser, no fallo en mis misiones y ésta no será la excepción.

* * *

_

Duo también se encontraba pensado en su habitación, se había acomodado en el suelo, se encontraba deprimido, incluso se había cansado de llorar sus ojos le dolían quería cerrarlos pero cada vez que los cerraba comenzaba a pensar en la causa de su dolor...Heero...

Duo: _Heero...por qué me hiciste sufrir...quisiera que me abrazarás fuerte, iría corriendo a ti, te quiero y no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti...necesito verte donde quiera que estés, sólo vivo y respiro para ti...te quiero...

* * *

_

Heero: _sé que yo te hice llorar, yo soy la razón de tu sufrimiento..., déjame que te diga una vez que te quiero...mientras estoy dormido, sueño con tu sonrisa...te quiero Duo MALDITA SEA DUO TE QUIERO pero como te lo puedo decir...

* * *

_

Duo pensaba en Heero, Heero pensaba en Duo, Heero mirando el techo de su habitación al igual que Duo el cuál se había levantado y se había recostado en su cama para tan sólo seguir pensando, así siguieron hasta que el sueño los venció.

Heero abrió los ojos al escuchar su despertador, automáticamente se levantó y se alistó para el colegio, Duo por el contrario, escuchó su despertador pero... su sueño era demasiado fuerte, miró la hora y volvió a cerrar los ojos, hoy no iba a ir a la escuela...para qué si de todos modos no iba a poner atención se sentía demasiado cansado y deprimido como para levantarse siquiera, tal vez mañana llevaría una excusa, las clases no eran de importancia pero...el no verle...

Duo: creo que lloré en vano, tal vez el ni siquiera se interesó en mi, lo mejor será que no lo vea así estaré mejor y tal vez mañana podré sonreír, además tengo mucho sueño --... –dijo Duo para volverse a cubrir con su cobertor- _ahora me estoy mintiendo a mi mismo...si no lo veo me siento triste, si lo veo me siento...¿triste? no lo sé no quiero pensar... _

Al llegar al colegio lo primero que hizo Heero fue buscar rápidamente con la mirada a Duo, más fue en vano ya que no lo encontró.

Heero: _tanto te dañe Duo...por qué...MALDICIÓN POR QUE LAS COSAS SE TIENEN QUE COMPLICAR TANTO._ –pensó para después ser sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Relena: HEERO YUI ESCUCHAME!

Heero: ya te escuché Relena no me grites en el oído –dijo algo molesto.

Relena: ya le dijiste?

Heero: -suspiró- no aún no

Relena: por qué?

Heero: sigue enojado, ayer le hablé por teléfono para decirle pero... –y antes de que terminara Relena lo miró enfadada interrumpiéndolo.

Relena: por teléfono, le querías decir algo de esa magnitud por teléfono?

Heero: mmm si

Relena: Agh Heero pero que poca... sensibilidad tienes a nadie le gustaría escuchar algo así por teléfono.

Heero: entonces cómo querías que le dijera si está enojado conmigo?

Relena: pues... –pero antes de responder el timbre del inicio de clases había sonado- bueno te digo al final de clases-

Heero: por qué no en el receso?

Relena: estoy ocupada

Heero: exactamente en qué?¬¬'

Relena: le voy a hablar por teléfono a Dorothy que más

Heero sólo la miró con una gotita de sudor, alejándose de ella para ingresar al aula de clases.

Las clases eran aburridas, y sin Duo eran eternas, no había puesto atención a nada lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era Duo y como arreglar las cosas con...Duo, por fin llegó el receso, Heero miró a su alrededor algo decepcionado, la ausencia del chico de ojos violetas era muy notoria y fue a preguntarle a alguno de sus "amigos" por éste.

Quatre: Ah Heero necesitaba hablar contigo –dijo el rubio al ver a Heero caminar hacia dónde se encontraba Trowa, Wu-Fei, Hilde y él llevándose al chico casi arrastrando.

Heero: sobre qué querías hablar

Quatre: sobre qué crees tu?

Heero:...¬¬ -lo miró algo enfadado pero después recordó la razón por la cuál había ido con ellos- y de eso por qué no vino Duo?

Quatre:...-suspiró- pues sonaba muy triste por teléfono cuándo le hablé esta mañana y me dijo que por qué estaba muy cansado pero... –guardó silencio-

Heero: ya veo... –dijo bajando la mirada-

Quatre: no te preocupes tal vez si vas a su casa y le dices pues todo esto pase pronto.

Heero: a su casa!

Quatre: si...por cierto qué sucedió ayer Duo me comentó que le llamaste pero no fue muy específico.

Heero: Le llamé para pedirle perdón y decirle que... –pero antes de que terminara de hablar Quatre lo interrumpió- (n/a: je todos lo interrumpen)

Quatre: qué? Le querías decir eso por teléfono? –dijo el chico algo enfadado

Heero: _este está igual de loco que Relena_ si por...no tengo tiempo me quedan menos de 48 hrs

Quatre: vaya pero que falta de...imaginación tienes, pobre de Duo, por eso dicen que para bestias... –Heero lo miró de una forma asesina así que cambió su comentario- bueno, piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, está bien que esta sea una misión para ti pero si realmente quieres a Duo entonces debes de en primer lugar no decírselo por teléfono y en segundo pues... trata de que sea mas...trata de hacer a Duo feliz.

Heero: y cómo quieres que haga eso?

Quatre: fácil sólo tienes qué... –pero de nuevo antes de que pudiera contestarle, el timbre de entrada a clases sonó- bueno terminaremos de hablar al final de clases.

Heero: pues ya que.

Todos entraron a clases, de nuevo Heero se desconectó del mundo para pensar en qué era eso que le faltaba para poderle confesar su amor a Duo.

Heero:_si voy a ir a su casa entonces_ ..._primero llego a su casa, abre la puerta y cuándo me vea ahí frente a él...ME CIERRA LA PUERTA EN LA CARA ahhhhh no puede ser, pelee arriesgando mi vida en situaciones muy difíciles y en ésta ocasión no puedo llegar y decirle a Duo QUE ME GUSTA con un Cara#$_ .

Las clases restantes transcurrieron y ahora llegaba a su fin, el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir, en el portón de la salida se encontraba Heero pensando que iba a hacer, cuándo una chica Rubia llegó gritando.

Relena: HEERO YA SÉ QUE PUEDES HACER PARA CONFESRLE TU AMOR A...-pero antes que pudiera terminar Heero le tapó la boca, dando un suspiro y viendo cómo todos miraban la escena, extrañados para después seguir con su camino-

Heero: estás loca? _Para qué le pregunto si ya sé la respuesta_ no grites eso frente a toda la escuela

Relena: bueno ya sé que hacer para que Duo te perdone –dijo quitándose la mano de Heero de la boca-

Heero: y bien cuál es tu ideota.

Relena: ejem, ejem ¬¬...verás mi querido Heero lo que puedes hacer es ir a su casa y... –antes de que terminarás llegó un chico rubio interrumpiéndolos-

Quatre: AH Heero aquí estabas ahora sí podremos terminar de hablar...hola señorita Relena, disculpen interrumpí algo

Relena: Hola Quatre yo... –pero Heero interrumpió-

Heero: Relena me estaba diciendo lo mismo que tú

Quatre: ya veo entonces si vas a ir a su casa

Heero: pero me va a cerrar la puerta en la cara

Relena: entonces llévale flores

Heero: no ¬¬

Quatre: tal vez sea buena idea a Duo le gusta ese tipo de cosas

Heero: pero...

Relena: vez si quieres que te perdone tienes que ser más romántico

Heero: ro-man-ti-co? De qué hablan yo... –Relena lo miró un momento para después interrumpirlo-

Relena: cierto ahora que lo recuerdo estoy hablando contigo

Quatre: tal vez puedas darle dulces así Duo por lo menos tendrá que abrirte la puerta para recibirlos

Heero: eso es un punto válido

Relena: ya está entonces irás a su casa y llevarás flores y dulces después de que se los des entrarás y...

Quatre: le dirás cuánto lo amas –terminó de decir Quatre, mientras ponía ojos de estrellitas junto con Relena.

Heero: _la mayoría del tiempo me dan miedo _pero que tipo de flores y que dulces

Relena: pues que sean rosas y chocolates

Quatre: buena idea señorita Relena

Relena: gracias, es qué eso le gusta a Dorothy

Quatre: o.o entonces eso de...usted...y...ella era cierto

Heero: como que si sí era cierto que no me creíste cuándo te dije

Quatre: bueno quería estar seguro

Relena: SIPI ahora estoy con Dorothy –dijo poniendo ojos de corazoncito.

Quatre: nn' je ya veo bueno ahora...Heero tienes que apresúrate el tiempo corre.

Heero: está bien pero aún no me convence la idea. –dijo para comenzar a caminar.-

Relena, Quatre: anda Heero ve apresúrate. –dijeron los dos para despedir aun Heero no tan convencido por sus "ideas".

Heero caminaba angustiado, no estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba hacer, pero iba a intentar todo con tal de decirle a Duo que lo amaba, pasó por una confitería y compró chocolates en ése mismo lugar vendían flores así que comenzó a revisarlas, iba a tomar las rosas cuándo vio unas flores muy hermosas del mismo color que los ojos de Duo así que las tomó y se encaminó a pagar, puso las cosas sobre el mostrador...

Cajera: vaya debe ser alguien muy especial para ti

Heero: disculpe...

Cajera: lo siento pero...supongo que quieres mucho a esa persona

Heero: esa persona... –al parecer Heero estaba en otro planeta-

Cajera: a la persona a quien le vas a comprar esto es muy romántico pero por tu semblante no pareces mucho de ése tipo.

Heero:...la verdad esto me es ajeno fue la idea de unos "amigos"

Cajera: perdona mi intromisión pero...deberías ser tu mismo en vez de dar objetos eso significaría más para mi, supongo que también para tu pareja.

Heero, asintió y pagó tal vez lo que le dijo esa chica era cierto pero lo que había hecho antes no había funcionado...aun qué alguna vez había intentado ser el mismo...

Heero: _no, debo de dejar de pensar esto, ahora tengo que ir con Duo y darle esto._

Cajera: que tengas suerte

Heero: gracias –dijo para salir de la tienda y caminar hacia la casa de Duo.

No estaba seguro de cómo estarían las cosas con Duo, tenía un mal presentimiento pero ya tenía las cosas y ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Duo estaba en su casa había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación, había tomado una decisión que tal vez cambiaría las cosas.

Duo: si supongo que tendré que pintar la habitación, de éste color se ve muy deprimente lo haré en éste momento (n/a: eso no _¬¬) así dejaré de pensar en el...esa será mi decisión final...dejaré de pensar en Heero...desde ahora ya no sentiré nada por él...  
_

Heero se detuvo frente a la puerta de Duo, suspiró y tocó el timbre, pasó un momento en silencio y después abrió la puerta un Duo lleno pintura, sonrió al asemejarlo con un niño pequeño pero la expresión en la cara de Duo lo hizo volver a la realidad lo estaba mirando con ¿indiferencia? No lo podía creer, que le había sucedido a su sonrisa.

Duo: ...Heero... _demonios ahora que había tomado mi decisión de dejar de pensar en él y viene a tirar todo a la basura_

Heero: emmm, estaba pasando por aquí y... como no fuiste a la escuela yo... –pero se detuvo al ver como el chico notó las flores y los chocolates que traía cargando-

Duo: disculpa quieres pasar

Heero: claro –dijo entrando a las casa- veo que estabas ocupado -dijo al ver el desorden de la casa-

Duo: si decidí pintar de otro color mi habitación, tal vez mañana termine de pintarla...por cierto y eso? –dijo señalando lo que Heero tenía cargando-

Heero: son para ti

Duo: ..._ acaso se preocupó por mi y vino sólo a traerme esto o tal vez tal vez tan sólo sintió tanta lástima por mi que... _Heero si intentas aliviar tu culpa tratando de comprarme estás muy equivocado DUO MAXWELL no es un tonto sabes –dijo aventando a Heero fuera de su casa-

Heero: aguarda no es lo que piensas. –pero ya se encontraba fuera de la casa de Duo.

Duo: No es lo que pienso? Pues no me importa sólo vete no sé para que viniste en un principio –dijo cerrando la puerta, los dos se quedaron en silencio Duo estaba recargado del otro lado de la puerta-

Heero estaba sorprendido, como lo había pensado le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara pero...al principió marchó bien, que era lo que había hecho rabiar a Duo, miró que aún tenía las flores y los dulces.

Heero: Duo...no te enojes te traje esto a ti no por lástima...-

Duo: si no es por lástima entonces por qué lo hiciste

Heero: por qué me preocupó el que no hayas ido a la escuela...

Duo: y por qué Heero por qué te preocupé...

Heero: yo...no lo sé

Duo: lo sabía fue por lástima Heero

Heero: no, no es por eso es por...

Duo: entonces dime por qué

Heero: Ah Duo eres un baka por el que me preocupo por que eres mi amigo y además –pero Duo lo interrumpió

Duo: por eso te preocupé por que somos amigos...Heero !lárgate de aquí!

Heero: no me refería a eso!

Duo: no me importa, Heero vete de aquí!...pero ... –dijo abriéndola puerta rápidamente y quitándole los dulces a Heero- ME QUEDO CON LOS CHOCOLATES!

Heero: Duo eres un baka ábreme déjame explicarte!

Duo: no quiero hablar contigo Heero es mejor que te vayas ya que yo he decidido no sentir nada más por ti.

Heero: Duo... –fue lo último que dijo, dejó las flores en el suelo y se fue de ahí.

Duo al ya no escuchar nada abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hermoso ramo de flores violetas en el piso frente a su puerta, las tomó con cuidado, entró a su casa tomándolas con fuerza, las abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Duo: Heero... ya...ya...no pensaré en ti –decía entre sollozos- ésta será la última vez que llore por ti...nunca más...NO VOLVERÉ A LLORAR POR TI HEERO YUI.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6 Decision final

En el capitulo pasado...

Duo: no quiero hablar contigo Heero es mejor que te vayas ya que yo he decidido no sentir nada más por ti.

Heero: Duo... –fue lo último que dijo, dejó las flores en el suelo y se fue de ahí.

Duo al ya no escuchar nada abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hermoso ramo de flores violetas en el piso frente a su puerta, las tomó con cuidado, entró a su casa tomándolas con fuerza, las abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

Duo: Heero... ya...ya...no pensaré en ti –decía entre sollozos- ésta será la última vez que llore por ti...nunca más...NO VOLVERÉ A LLORAR POR TI HEERO YUI.

* * *

**Cáp. 6**

**Decisión Final**

Heero estaba caminando a su apartamento después de que Duo le dijera esas palabras, no lo podía creer, había fracasado.

Heero: _por qué Duo, por qué has decidido tomar esa decisión,...y bien todo acabo no quedó más seremos dos extraños, yo te olvidaré, me olvidarás hasta nunca...y dónde quedó ese botón que lleva a la felicidad, y al final ni hablar los dos nos destruimos y al final que tal tu y yo ya no existimos, no, no quiero que eso suceda...pero que puedo hacer...tal vez ya es demasiado tarde._

Heero llegó a su casa demasiado deprimido, sólo entró a su habitación, se recostó y cerró los ojos, sólo quería olvidarse de todo.

* * *

Duo por el contrario salió después de terminar de llorar, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, pronto comenzó a llover pero eso no le importó, y siguió caminando.

_Pov's Duo_

_Camino por la ciudad, mirando al cielo, la lluvia me hace pensar que tu estás lejos, la gente viene y va, yo me congelo solo para aterrizar en tu recuerdo. Me pregunto por qué no te puedo encontrar, todo habla de ti pero tu no estás.

* * *

_

Quatre que iba de regreso de sus clases de música, comenzó a recordar por alguna razón a Hilde y a Wu-Fei.

Quatre:_ vaya esos dos se quieren pero aún así no se dicen nada, pero los dos ya saben todo, jajaja aun que es muy gracioso verlos discutir, tal vez muy pronto salga una nueva pareja de ellos..._

** flashback>>**

Después de que Quatre y Relena se despidieran de Heero dándole animo, la chica se fue en su limosina, en cambio Quatre regresó para ver a sus amigos. Y vio una escena muy graciosa, por lo que decidió verla de lejos, Hilde estaba con unos chicos platicando cuándo llegó, Wu-Fei.

Hilde: si, ustedes se me hacen muy guapos además yo no tengo novio...

Chico 1: así que te gustaría salir conmigo.

Chico 2: ja, Hilde por favor ten una cita conmigo.

Hilde: claro por que no salimos los tres.

Chico 1: oye Hilde entonces ese chico...Chang no es tu novio o algo así

Chico 2: cierto es que siempre están juntos y pues...

Hilde se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Hilde: pues...no somos nada...

Chico 1: genial entonces por favor sal conmigo.

: Ella no va a salir contigo

Chico 1: Chang... que...qué haces aquí...

Wu-Fei se acercó al chico y le dijo casi en un susurro...

Wu-Fei: creo que ya les había advertido que con ella no se metieran, o me equivoco.

Hilde: oigan ustedes de que hablan, y además Wu-Fei yo estaba apunto de marcar una cita

Wu-Fei: enserio, pero creo que estos chicos deben estar muy ocupados para salir contigo no es cierto. –le dijo mirándolo con una mirada asesina-

Chicos: si lo sentimos mucho Hilde –salen corriendo-

Hilde: que raros son, tal vez tenían planes.

Wu-Fei: o tal vez no querían salir con una chica como tu jajaja

Hilde: que malo eres TT

Wu-Fei: ya vamonos se nos va a hacer tarde –dijo para marcharse junto con Hilde-

** fin del flashback>>**

Quatre: _fue muy gracioso, espero que pronto se declaren su amor, como yo y Trowa aún recuerdo cuando me lo dijo_.

**flashback**>>

Se encontraba Quatre y Trowa en una sección del campus, donde no pasaban muchos chicos.

Quatre: vaya algunas veces me sorprende que en algunos lugares la escuela esté tan vacía.

Trowa: Quatre te quiero decir algo –dijo acercándosele al chico-

Quatre: dime Trowa _mi corazón late tan rápido, Trowa tu me gustas pero y si tu no me correspondes. _Que es lo que me quieres decir.

Trowa: que te amo, desde el primer día que te vi, me gustaste mucho.

Quatre:...yo también te amo Trowa –dijo para que los dos unieran sus labios en un tierno beso.

**fin del flashback**>>

Quatre: _esa es la forma de ser de Trowa siempre tan directo y eso es lo que me gusta de el_ –pensando en su novio, miró por la ventanilla, había comenzado a llover y las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la ventanilla, estaba mirando a la nada cuándo alguien fuera, sentado en la lluvia lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Que no puede ser, Duo? Que hace aquí, Rashid por favor detén el auto!

Rashid: si amo Quatre.

Quatre se bajó corriendo en busca de aquel chico. Duo estaba sentado en una pequeña banca del parque de la ciudad, en la lluvia, tenía sus ojos vidriosos por la lluvia y al parecer había estado llorando.

Quatre: Duo que haces aquí, en la lluvia... –dijo el chico tapando a su amigo con una sombrilla-

Duo:...pensando...

Quatre: Duo, estuviste llorando, dime que es lo que ha sucedido.

Duo: he decidido...no sentir nada por Heero.

Quatre: Qué, pero por qué...dime el lo sabe, vamos sube a mi auto hablaremos en mi casa, de todo esto. –Duo se levantó y siguió con pesadez a se amigo.

* * *

En la casa de Quatre, habían llegado los dos chico, el rubio le prestó una tolla para que su amigo se pudiera secar estaba empapado, se encontraban sentados en la gran sala del árabe.

Quatre: ahora si Duo, explícame que es lo que acaba de suceder y por qué tomaste esa decisión.

Duo:...Heero, fue a buscarme a mi casa, con flores y dulces...

Quatre: pero eso es bueno no lo crees...

Duo: tal vez, pero el lo hizo por lástima, y cuándo le pregunte dijo que le preocupaba por que era mi amigo...

Quatre: sólo te dijo eso?

Duo: pues lo saqué de mi casa, y lo interrumpí antes de que me diera una explicación.

Quatre: _a veces Duo es muy cabezota, bueno creo que Heero debe estar muy mal..._pero dime que es eso de que has decidido ya no volver a sentir nada por Heero.

Duo: que si el no siente nada por mi entonces no le veo el caso, además lo único que ha sucedido es que he estado sufriendo.

Quatre: Dime, crees que alguien te lleva flores y chocolates sólo por que es tu amigo.

Duo: supongo, además sólo intenta comprarme para que lo perdone.

Quatre: _creo que no fue tan buena idea lo de los regalos _Dime Duo enserio ya no sientes nada por Heero.

Duo: claro que siento algo por el , lo amo pero...

Quatre: pero qué, ves lo quieres y no puede dejar de sentir algo por alguien así como así.

Duo: pero lo puedo intentar, puedo intentar dejar de quererlo.

Quatre, abrazó a Duo y le dijo, con cariño...

Quatre: Duo, tu eres mi amigo, y siempre te voy a apoyar pero por favor...haz lo que te haga feliz, no quiero que sufras.

Duo: gracias, Quatre...por siempre estar conmigo...

Quatre: dime que vas a hacer entonces.

Duo: no lo sé...

* * *

Heero abrió los ojos, era sábado, no había clases, tenía que hacer la limpieza, de su casa, realizar sus deberes escolares, y tal vez sus amigos le llamarían para ponerse de acuerdo, en qué iban a hacer, o si iban a salir juntos, no el que siempre lo llamaba era Duo y ahora él ya no lo quería ni ver, lo mejor era despejar su mente.

Heero: iré a correr, son las 8:00am, vaya me levanté muy tarde, me alistaré y saldré lo más pronto, así por lo menos podré dejar de pensar en el...aun que sea un poco...

Heero se puso su ropa deportiva, y salió de inmediato. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que detuvo frente a un parque, ahí tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a caminar lentamente, pronto distinguió a alguien conocido era Trowa, también tenía ropa deportiva, Trowa lo notó y los dos se saludaron.

Trowa: buenos días Heero

Heero: buenos días Trowa

Los dos chicos guardaron un momento silencio, a ninguno le gustaba hablar mucho que digamos.

Trowa: dime cómo van las cosas con...

Heero: con Duo, al parecer...el ya no quiere nada conmigo.

Trowa: lo siento

Heero: no es tu culpa, es la mía no supe como actuar, lo dejé ir.

Trowa: por qué dices eso, que fue lo que no hiciste

Heero: pues no sé que no hice bien, hice todo lo que Relena y Quatre me dijeron

Trowa: de ahí el problema

Heero: de que hablas

Trowa: hiciste lo de todos menos lo tuyo, dime has intentado ser tu mismo.

Heero: dices que llegue y le diga "hola Duo te amo"

Trowa: si algo así

Heero: pero si no funciona

Trowa: ha funcionado todo lo demás/¬

Heero: ... tal vez tienes razón pero... ya es muy tarde

Trowa: si de verdad lo amaras nunca sería muy tarde

Heero: pero si ya no quiere saber nada de mi

Trowa: supongo que Quatre va organizar una salida con todos hoy por qué no vas y vez cómo se resuelven las cosas,

Heero: esta bien _volveré a intentarlo aún tengo 16horas más_.

Trowa: yo o Quatre te avisaremos, hasta entonces...adiós Heero.

Heero: Adiós Trowa y... gracias.

Los dos chicos partieron, regresando cada quien a sus respectivos hogares.

Heero, por primera vez en su vida estaba ansioso, estaba esperando aquella ansiada llamada, cuándo por obra del cielo sonó el teléfono.

* * *

-(en el teléfono)-

-Hola Heero, habla Quatre-

-Heero: hola Quatre-

-Quatre: pues te hablo para decirte que nos vamos a vera las 9:00 en el cine para ver alguna película, como la otra vez, contamos contigo verdad-

-Heero: si-

-Quatre: y también te hablaba para decirte que puedes tener una última oportunidad, en éste momento te quedan muy pocas horas Heero, pero sé que puedes lograrlo-

-Heero: yo nunca fallo en mis misiones-

-Quatre: esperemos que ésta no sea la excepción-

-Heero: no hay excepciones-

-Quatre: genial, entonces nos vemos a las 9:00 en el cine-

-Heero: no faltaré-

-Quatre- nos vemos entonces Heero-

-Heero: si hasta luego-

* * *

Las horas pasaron eternamente para Heero, el cuál estaba preparándose para salir, cuándo sonó el teléfono, contestó extremadamente rápido.

* * *

-(en el teléfono)-

-Hola Heero, Habla Quatre de nuevo-

-Heero: que sucede Quatre-

-Quatre: pues, la verdad quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor-

-Heero: dime-

-Quatre: pues quedé de recoger a Duo por que no quería llegar sólo pero tal parece que no podré ir-

-Heero: estás haciendo esto apropósito-

-Quatre: tal vez-

-Heero: no es necesario que lo hagas yo puedo decirle lo que siento a Duo-

-Quatre: si pero no vas a tener tiempo así que sólo te estoy dando una mano-

-Heero: ... –suspiro- está bien lo recogeré-

-Quatre: gracias Heero ahora sí nos vemos-

-Heero: si adiós-dijo para cortar con la comunicación

* * *

Heero decidió entretenerse en algo para matar un poco el tiempo, comenzó a ver un poco de TV, pero no había nada, así que sacó su laptop, la cuál siempre lo acompañaba. Puso una pequeña alarma a las 8:30 para estar a tiempo en casa de Duo, mientras estaba tecleando sonó la alarma, y Heero se quedó en silencio, cerró su laptop y la guardó, tomó las llaves de su casa, se aseguró de llevar todo y salió de su casa. Se dirigió hacia la casa de Duo, comenzó a caminar, cada vez mas ansioso, y nervioso, algo raro en el, llegó a la puerta del apartamento del chico, suspiró para rogar que no le cerrara la puerta inmediatamente que lo viera y llamó. Duo salió de detrás de la puerta, Heero se quedó con la boca abierta se veía tan bien, tenía puesta una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados, cuándo Heero pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta que la puerta aun seguía abierta, Duo no se la habìa cerrado en la cara.

Heero:...ya, ya nos vamos.

Duo:si... –dijo para salir de su casa y cerrar la puerta tras de él-

En el camino se podía sentir una gran tensión por parte de los dos, ninguno dijo nada, algo muy extraño para Duo, pronto llegaron al cine.

Duo: te mandó Quatre no es cierto?

Heero: Hn

Duo: no te debiste te haber molestado

Heero: a que te refieres?

Duo: a que no debiste haberte dejado engañar por Quatre, de todos modos a mi no me debes nada

Heero: pero yo quería pasar por ti

Duo: y por qué

Heero: por qué...yo... _recuerda Heero se tu mismo_

Duo: lo sabía de nuevo no tienes nada que decir mejor vamos a buscar a los demás –de pronto un chico Rubio se acerca a ellos- Hey Quatre!

Quatre: hola Duo, Hola Heero.

Heero: hola

Quatre: los chicos los estaban esperando, Duo por que no vas con ellos.

Duo: claro Quatre no vemos en unos minutos –dijo para dirigirse con los demás.

Quatre: y bien

Heero: y bien qué?

Quatre: que sucedió?

Heero: ...seguí su idea, Duo me echó de su casa y ahora no quiere saber nada de mi

Quatre: pero debes de hacer algo

Heero: eso intento pero ahora si ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo.

Quatre: bien, tengo una idea por que... –pero Heero interrumpió-

Heero: no aguarda, te lo dije lo resolveré yo, siendo yo mismo.

Quatre: pero...

Heero: Quatre...

Quatre: está bien, pero recuerda que te quedan unas cuantas horas.

Heero: lo sé

Quatre: bien vayamos con los demás.

* * *

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás, escogieron la película, y entraron a la sala. Se sentaron Quatre y Trowa juntos a su lado Duo y Heero, y detrás de ellos, Hilde y Wu-Fei. Como siempre nadie puso atención a la película, Heero se volvía loco no podía soportar que Duo ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra, Quatre y Trowa estaban algo acarameladitos, y Hilde y Wu-Fei, comenzaron peleando, pero como se encontraban viendo una película de terror a Hilde le dio miedo y Wu-Fei aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella, Duo y Heero no decían nada, hasta que al final de la película una imagen asustó a Duo haciendo que por reflejo tomara la mano de Heero apretándola fuerte, Heero sólo tomó la mano de Duo pero notó lo que estaba haciendo, causándole un sonrojo y soltándose de inmediato pidiéndole disculpas a Heero.

Terminó la película y todos salieron, Quatre y Trowa decidieron alejarse, Wu-Fei por fin se le declaró a Hilde dentro de la sala de cine, cuándo la chica se asustó abrazó a Wu-Fei y en ese momento el chico aprovechó para decirle a lo cuál ella correspondió y salieron tomados de la mano.

Se encontraban sentados en una pequeña mesita de café que había fuera de las salas de cine en la confitería, los dos se retiraron para estar un poco más a solas, dejando a Heero y a Duo solos. Eran las 11:00 PM tenía sólo una hora para decirle.

Heero: Duo, dime por qué me odias tanto

Duo: Heero, yo no te odio...ni te amo, ni nada de ahora en adelante sólo somos compañeros cierto?

Heero: ... –Heero sólo guardó silencio, ese comentario le dolía mucho- al poco tiempo llegaron los demás, Trowa tomó asiento a lado de Quatre el cuál tenía la playera algo desarreglada, Wu-Fei y Hilde regresaron abrazados y tomaron asiento también.

Duo: creo que mejor nos vamos ya es muy noche y no quiero ir solito

Quatre: tienes razón, Heero va para el mismo lugar por que no te acompaña el, crees que habría inconveniente Heero.

Heero negó con la cabeza, mientras Duo se acercó a Quatre para decirle...

Duo: está me las pagas amigo

Quatre: es sólo un favorcito –le contestó al oído-

Duo: bueno es mejor que nos vayamos

Wu-Fei: Tienen razón es mejor irnos –dijo mirando a Hilde la cuál sólo asintió.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse para dirigirse a su casa. Heero y Duo caminaron de nuevo en silencio, cuándo Heero quería comenzar a conversar de algo Duo cortaba secamente con la conversación. Llegaron al departamento de Duo, éste comenzó a abrir la puerta de su casa, entreabrió la puerta y sólo dijo...

Duo: gracias por traerme... –dijo en un tono frió pero Heero se desespero.

Heero: sabes qué Duo ya no lo soporto –después de decir esto acorraló a Duo haciendo que retrocediera entrando los dos a su departamento, Heero apresó los labios de Duo con los de él, Duo al principio se paralizó pero después comenzó a responder el beso, los dos cayeron al sillón que era lo que estaba más cerca.

Duo: Que haces Heero.

Heero: lo que siempre he querido hacer, Duo por que te amo me gustas mucho

Duo: yo también te amo Heero, pero por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo

Heero: cállate baka –dijo callándolo con un apasionado beso- suki da yo Duo

Duo: Ai shiteru...

Y así por fin terminaron juntos

FIN

O no?

* * *

Bueno este es el cap. final, aun que aùn no sè si dejarlo ahì no sè si hacer un pequeño cap. extra, depende de si les haya gustado este capi, porfa leeanlo y diganme que es lo que piensan.

Gracias a todos los lectores que me han dejaro reviews sus comentarios son de mucha importancia en este cap, agradesco a todos.

Gracias a:

**sakurita: por fin hice que se declararn su amor al tipo Heero**

**yaeko: necesitaba algo de drama para continuar pero ya finito**

**shanty:gracias por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado**

**lady shinigami:gracias por escribirme, al principio no sabìa bien como iba a acabar pero espero te haya gustado**

**akane himura: domo arigato por escribirme, gracias por seguir la historia, y espero que te haya gustado.**

**pandora: gracias, por tu comentario, en verdad espero que este final te haya gustado**

**jotaru hibari yui: espero que esta historia haya sido de tu agrado, y gracias por tu review**

de nuevo muxas, muxas gracias po leer esta historia espero que les haya gustado, ja matte!


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Decisiones Adolescentes 

Después de que Heero por fin logró declarársele a Duo, pasaron 3 meses, en los cuales los dos fueron peculiarmente felices, Duo se mudó a la casa de Heero ya que era más grande, ahora vivían como una pareja, Quatre y Trowa como siempre seguían juntos, y ahora Hilde y Wu-Fei que aun que su carácter fuera tan diferente, también estaban juntos, todo parecía marchar a la perfección bueno pero no siempre las cosas son color de rosa.

* * *

Duo: Heero por favor cálmate –pedía el chico viendo como ahora su pareja destrozaba lo que se le cruzaba- Heero por favor...

Heero: No quiero, además esta es MI CASA tu sólo vives aquí... –contestó hostilmente el chico furioso.

Duo: entonces...soy una molestia para ti...tan sólo soy eso para ti...-dijo con los ojos cristalinos- si eso soy para ti entonces es mejor que me vaya.

Heero: ... –Heero seguía rompiendo todo que apenas y se percató de la ausencia del otro chico-

Duo salió de la casa con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, pero un estruendo lo hizo regresar corriendo, se detuvo al ver a Heero de pie con la mano llena de sangre y un espejo roto frente a el, al parecer Heero había golpeado el espejo hiriéndose. Duo tomó la mano de Heero a lo que éste le miro con tristeza en el rostro.

Heero: Duo...no me dejes...por favor... –Duo que estaba curando la herida de la mano de Heero, lo miró y sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos.

Duo: por qué Heero...

Heero: por que yo te amo...te necesito...

Duo: Dime, me amas por que me necesitas o me necesitas por que me amas...

Ante la interrogante del chico, Heero sólo guardó silencio he intentó analizar lo dicho por Duo, al no recibir respuesta Duo dejó de sostener la mano de Heero una vez vendada.

Duo: piénsalo Heero y cuándo lo sepas entonces búscame... –al terminar de decir esto salió de nuevo de la casa dejando a un confundido chico mirando su mano.

Heero: _te amo por que te necesito...o te necesito por que te amo...como es la forma correcta, DEMONIOS por qué siempre se me complica la vida, además el que debería de estar enfadado soy yo, Duo traicionó mi confianza._

Flashback>>

Heero abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Duo pero unos susurros lo hicieron quedarse de pie frente a la puerta, Duo parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

Duo: no...vamos, no seas tonto,...acaso crees que yo de verdad podría amar a una máquina insensible y fría...tal vez al principio le tenía afecto pero...ahora ya no significa nada...

Al escuchar esto Heero se sintió herido, acaso era lo que Duo creía de el, que era una máquina insensible y fría, una furia lo comenzó a invadir Duo estaba jugando con él sólo era una diversión para el, Heero salió de la habitación y al no poder controlar esa furia comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía enfrente de él.

Fin del flashback>>

Heero: _si tan sólo soy eso para el entonces por qué debería seguir con el... por qué yo lo amo y no podría vivir sin el, entonces si cree que soy insensible y frío tengo que cambiar para recuperar su amor y lo primero que haré es encontrar la respuesta...pero cómo..._

Mientras Heero intentaba cambiar, Duo acababa de llegar a la casa de Quatre con los ojos llorosos.

Quatre: ah hola Duo...qué sucedió...

Duo: tuve una pelea con Heero, el me dijo que me amaba, que me necesitaba, entonces yo le dije que me respondiera si me amaba por que me necesitaba o...

Quatre: si te necesitaba por qué te amaba...lo siento Duo pero por qué pelearon... –intervino el chico rubio-

Duo: Cuándo terminé de hablar contigo, salí de la habitación por que escuché ruidos muy fuertes, y vi a Heero rompiendo todo con lo que se cruzaba, intenté calmarlo pero él me gritó que el podía hacer lo que fuera en SU CASA que yo sólo vivía ahí, me sentí tan herido que salí de ahí pero regresé al escuchar otro ruido, fue entonces donde encontré a Heero herido y ya sabes lo que sucedió.

Quatre_: vaya Duo si que puede hablar sin respirar siquiera_ entonces lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar _pero me pregunto que habrá hecho enojar tanto a Heero._

Heero por su parte, se encontraba más agobiado que nunca, en definitiva los sentimientos no eran su fuerte, decidió salir a tomar algo de aire fresco, comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lugar, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

: Hey Heero!

Heero: Hn? ah hola Trowa

Trowa: que sucede, haciendo ejercicio

Heero: no, discutí con Duo

Trowa: pensé que todo marchaba bien entre ustedes –dijo mientras los dos llegaban a unas pequeñas bancas, frente a un gran árbol-

Heero: yo también pero al parecer no todo iba tan bien como creía...

Trowa: y ahora que piensas hacer...

Heero: pues...yo le dije que lo amaba y lo necesitaba...

Trowa: y el te dijo que si lo amabas por que lo necesitabas o lo necesitabas por que lo amabas... y no sabes que responderle...

Heero: ...si...pero cómo lo sabes

Trowa: Quatre me hizo la misma pregunta el mes pasado...

Heero: y que le respondiste

Trowa: te lo diría pero entonces ya no tendría caso

Heero: por qué ¬¬

Trowa: por que tienes que averiguarlo tu solo...bueno ya me tengo que ir suerte y adiós.

Heero: Hn --

Heero suspiró y miró como el otro chico se marchaba, miró en dónde se encontraba, y notó el gran árbol detrás de el entonces un recuerdo se le vino a la mente lo cuál lo entristeció.

Heero: en ese entonces aun no lo sabía... –el chico guardó silenció y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a llover- fue en este mismo lugar...

flashback>>

Sucedió antes de que entraran a un colegio normal, como chicos normales estaba lloviendo, Heero estaba sentado en esa misma banca, estaba empapado, se sentía confundido nunca había experimentado una vida normal, fue la razón por la cuál Heero comenzó a sentir algo por Duo, estaba triste y perturbado, le habían dicho que ahora todo había acabado, Relena se había ido como representante de relaciones externas y ahora el estaba ahí solo, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

: Has escuchado que hace falta de inteligencia para quitarse de la lluvia?

Heero: Hn, Duo...-el chico lo miró sin importancia, traía una sombrilla, que ahora compartía con el, ese chico siempre tenía una sonrisa, por qué, por qué ahora que había perdido su objetivo en la vida-

Duo: sabes no sé por que siempre te alejas de todos nosotros, sé que estas dolido por que tu novia te abandonó, pero vamos hay muchas cosas de la vida que disfrutar...

Heero: Relena no es mi novia...además que puedo disfrutar de la vida...

Duo: vaya que si estás amargado, pero yo voy a hacer que sonrías, algún día tienes que vivir, por ejemplo tienes que disfrutar que desde ahora yo seré tu mejor amigo al igual que los demás...

Heero: mejor amigo...

Duo: si sabes seremos amigos sabes tu me cubres yo te cubro...

Heero: pero ya no estamos en la guerra, no tengo que cubrirte...

Duo: ...veo que eres muy objetivo pero no importa, yo te enseñaré la forma de vida de Duo Maxwell, jajajajaja además si siempre te cargas una sonrisa todo saldrá bien...

Heero: por qué sonríes...

Duo: por que hay muchas cosas por las que sonreír por ejemplo por que estás con una persona impórtate para ti...

Heero: yo soy importante para ti

Al escuchar esto Duo se sonrojo había estado sintiendo más que amistad por el ex soldado perfecto, pero no podía delatarse frente a el.

Duo: ...si...-la palabra escapó de sus labios, y al darse cuenta intentó remediarlo- por que tu eres mi mejor amigo y un buen compañero, camarada de guerra, jajajajaja

Heero: por eso soy importante para ti...

Duo: supongo...

Heero: entonces tú también...tú también eres importante para mí.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a sentir, que sus corazones latían fuertemente, Duo sabía por qué, pero Heero aun no tenía idea de que ese suceso iba a desencadenar una serie de eventos que los juntarían a los dos...

Fin del flashback>>

: HEERO, HEERO YUI, HEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!

Heero: ah que sucede quién...Hn? Relena que haces aquí...

Relena: pues paseando, me enteré que Dorothy iba poder venir así que estoy en camino para recogerla...por cierto en qué pensabas... –la chica traía una sombrilla rosa y se veía algo preocupada-

Heero: en Duo...

Relena: vaya, Heero Yui suspirando de amor

Heero: No es eso, tuvimos una discusión...

Relena: pero por qué, como, cuando y que sucedió después.

Heero: ¬¬'Duo piensa que soy insensible lo sé por que lo escuché hablando por teléfono y me molesté por eso, hoy en la mañana y el se fue seguramente a casa de Quatre.

Relena: que mal, yo pensaba que ya todo iba a salirles bien, pero ahora que piensas hacer.

Heero: antes de que se fuera le dije que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba entonces el me dijo...

Relena: que si lo amabas por que lo necesitabas o si lo necesitabas por que lo amabas. –Interrumpió la chica-

Heero: como es que todos saben de eso menos yo...

Relena: por que digamos que yo le hice la misma pregunta a Dorothy.

Heero: me lo suponía, por cierto me podrías decir cómo es

Relena: no

Heero: _por que nadie $&#"$ me quiere ayudar ¬¬#_ por qué no

Relena: por qué entonces la pregunta de Duo no tendría sentido, necesitas descubrirlo por ti mismo...pero te daré una pista...pon la palabra que te sea más importante al final.

Heero: la palabra más importante para mi...

Relena: aja bueno ya me voy Heero, y de lo que piensa que eres insensible...

Heero: intentaré cambiar

Relena: ahora si entiendes esto, bueno adiós Heero

Heero: adiós y gracias _vaya que raro ella siempre está para ayudarme...acaso me espía, no ahora concéntrate no pienses en otras cosas_

En la casa de Quatre un Duo pensativo miraba por la ventana, estaba lloviendo.

Duo: Heero...

Quatre: no te preocupes vendrá

Duo: pero...y si no

Quatre: Duo no ha pasado ni un día además estoy seguro de que vendrá

Duo: pero no pensé que tardaría tanto T-T

Quatre: n-n' bueno pero no creo que tarde demasiado

: Heero vendrá muy pronto

Quatre, Duo: Trowa

Trowa: cuando venía hacia acá lo vi muy pensativo y confundido...pero estoy seguro de que ahora viene en camino.

El rubio y el chico de ojos esmeralda dejaron a un Duo melancólico mirando por la ventana.

Duo:...Heero...espero que estés bien

* * *

Heero: -estornuda- te necesito es no poder vivir sin algo, pero te amo es no poder vivir sin esa persona, no poder estar sin ella, entregarle todo eso eso es más fuerte, ya sé la respuesta –al decir esto salió corriendo-

En la casa de Quatre, Duo seguía observando la ventana, mientras un Heero empapado, llegaba corriendo hacia la entrada de ésta llamando a la puerta, fue recibido por el rubio, el cuál lo hizo pasar. Duo fue a ver que ocurría, encontrándose con un Heero empapado con decisión en su rostro.

Duo: Heero...

Heero: ya lo sé, ahora lo sé TE NECESITO POR QUE TE AMO DUO

Duo: yo, yo tamb... –pero fue interrumpido-

Heero: y te prometo que cambiaré, sé que crees que soy una máquina insensible y fría pero yo te amo y haré que me ames, perdón por haberte ofendido en la mañana...pero te escuché hablando y me enfureció

Duo: me escuchaste hablando...de que hablas Heero

Heero: te escuche decir que yo sólo era una máquina fría y que por eso no me amabas.

Duo: pero yo no hablaba de ti...

Heero: entonces...

Flashback>>

Heero abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Duo pero unos susurros lo hicieron quedarse de pie frente a la puerta, Duo parecía estar hablando por teléfono.

Duo: no...vamos, no seas tonto,...acaso crees que yo de verdad podría amar a una máquina insensible y fría...tal vez al principio le tenía afecto pero...ahora ya no significa nada... Quatre DeathScythe era mi máquina y si la llegué a querer bueno shinigami la quería pero ahora yo Duo tengo a Heero y es quién tiene todo mi amor.

Fin del flash back>>

Heero: el DeathScythe hablabas de él

Duo: si Quatre, me llamó para preguntarme si me acordaba y así pasó todo

Heero: entonces todo esto fue un...

Duo: un gran malentendido –interrumpió Duo- yo te amo por como eres Heero y nunca dejaré de amarte

Heero: yo también te amo Duo.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, saboreando los labios del otro guardando y registrándolos en su memoria para siempre...

Duo: Ai shiteru koi...

Heero: Suki Da Yo

FIN

Ahora sí el definitivo al menos que se me ocurra otra cosa jajajajajajajajaja

* * *

Bueno este es mi epilogo, me gusta mucho el drama asì que no creo que sea mucho un pilogo pero bueno (tengo que dejar de decir epilogo ¬¬) ok dejenme reviews por favor onegai! para saber si mi historia les gustò o no por favor sus comentarios son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo bueno espero que lean mi prox. historia jejejeje. ja matte


End file.
